Rosellia McLauren Allison
Rosellia McLaren Allison is a 10-year-old kid who was WilliamWill2343's girlfriend until May 2016 when she was replaced by Caitlin Otter. Her crush was Troy Princess. She is also the daughter of the late Kellie McLaren and Lewis Allison. She was born on July 3, 1983, in Sterlington. On December 14, 2016, she was killed by the same person who killed her parents, Eli Lackey. On March 14, 2019, it was revealed that she was alive all this time and was in hiding in Lake Hoohaw as a green otter and that she staged her death because she actually was getting tired of being a pawn to other people, like WilliamWill2343. In July 3, 2019, she found out that she had a little chip inside her belly button that concealed her true powers: Gum Mimicry and Rocket Generation. Personality She is cute, very sweet, and sort of loveable. Despite her age, she is mature enough to handle herself. She is obviously a little chatty sometimes but was rarely taciturn. She is always calm, pretty serene, and very relaxed. Rosellia is also pretty hyperactive and a little boisterous, but she is kind of graceful and very neat. She is also very kind, mostly caring, and is always good-natured. She is also sometimes airy, a little happy-go-lucky, but she is very laid back. She always love bubblegums, especially the strawberry and cherry kind. She loves to watch the fireworks on New Year's Eve and Independence Day. She loves to eat ice cream sandwiches in hot summer weather. She loves going to birthday parties and many other parties she knew. She also loves to read books about farm animals and agriculture. She also loves to go to farms and volunteered in them. She loves to play some Final Fantasy games. Her favorite ones are Final Fantasy VI, XV, and VII. She also likes to go fishing in lakes and rivers. Plus, she loves to wear pink, especially her iconic pink dress. Bio *Full Name: Rosellia Darby McLaren Allison *Nicknames: Bubblegum Rosy, American Rose, The Pink Rose, Bursting Flower *Nationality: American *DOB: July 3, 1983 *Age: 10 *Weight: 72 lbs *Height: 52 in. *Hair Color: Blonde *Hair Length: Long *Hair Quality: Soft, straight *Hairstyle: Ponytail *Eye Color: Purple *Hometown: Sterlington *Dream Jobs: Librarian, Farmer, Fisher, Fashion Designer, Wedding Planner *Species: Human *Zodiac Sign: Cancer *Traits: Mature, Cute, Talkative, Calm, Hyperactive, Boisterous, Graceful, Kind, Carefree, Confident, Fun-Loving, Laid-Back *Voice tone: Somewhat high-pitched, energetic *Voice: Angelina Wahler *Catchphrase: "What the Farmlands?!" *Favorite Seasons: Summer, Fall, Winter, and Spring *Favorite Instruments: Banjo, Xylophone, Saxophone, Flute, Clarinet, Violin, Tambourine, Synthesizer *Favorite Shapes: Circles, Stars, Ovals, Crescents, Hearts, Squares, Diamonds *Favorite Movies: Babe, Mulan, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, Three Men and a Baby, Titanic, Wreck-it Ralph, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Superman, Dumbo, Bambi, Aladdin *Favorite TV Programs: Maple Town, Littlest Pet Shop, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Popples, Winx Club, The Wuzzles, The Get Along Gang, Back at the Barnyard, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, The Powerpuff Girls, SpongeBob SquarePants *Favorite TV Show Genres: Comedy, Cartoon, Fantasy, Drama, Family, Romance *Favorite Fruits: Bananas, Apples, Grapes, Watermelon, Starfruit, Pears, Peaches, Cherries, *Favorite Characters: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Joy, The Powerpuff Girls, Thumper, Party Popple, Otis, SpongeBob, Dotty Dog, Dumbo, Piglet, Bambi, Cloud Strife, Roger Rabbit *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Fairies, Mermaids, Pixies, Dwarves, Gnomes, Unicorns, Pegasi, Jackalopes, *Favorite Pokemon: Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Sylveon, Eevee, Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Pichu, Igglybuff, Aipom, Squirtle, Togekiss, Oshawott, Snivy, Minccino, Dewott, Fennekin, Clefairy, Wigglytuff, Clefable, Lopunny, Whimsicott, Torchic *Favorite Pokemon Types: Normal, Fairy, Flying, Ice *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Vanilla, Chocolate Chip, Cookie Dough, Blueberry, Strawberry, Plum, Bubblegum *Favorite Weather: Sunny, Snowy, *Favorite Holidays: April Fools' Day, New Years' Eve, Independence Day, Groundhog Day, Christmas, Halloween, Valentine's Day, *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Trampolines, Swings, Biking, Riding on Scooters, Rollerskating, Tennis, Softball, Soccer, Tag, Kickball, Four Square, Duck Duck Goose *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Sketching, Reading, Pottery, DIY, Scrapbooking, Origami, Quilting, Embroidery *Favorite Game Consoles: NES, SNES, PlayStation, PSP, N64, DS, 3DS, Wii U, Sega Genesis, XBOX ONE, Atari 2600, Qintex Amanda, GameCube *Favorite Places: The Beach, ice cream parlors, movie theaters, playgrounds, Disneyland, Universal Studios, Magic Kingdom, Animal Kingdom, farms, tennis courts *Favorite Video Games: Super Mario Bros., Pokemon, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Dungeons and Dragons, Earthbound, Bubble Bobble, Wii Sports Resort, The Legend of Zelda, Kid Icarus, Fire Emblem, Art Academy, My Pokémon Ranch *Favorite Insects: Bees, Crickets, Grasshoppers, Ladybugs, Butterflies, Beetles, Moths, Dragonflies *Favorite Food: Burgers, Fries, Pizza, Chicken Nuggets, Sushi, Buffalo Wings, Steaks, Chicken fingers, Tacos, Burritos, Quesadillas *Favorite Desserts: Ice Cream Sandwiches, jello, Tortes, Cupcakes, *Favorite Snacks: Popcorn, Cookies, Crackers, Potato Chips, Pretzels, *Favorite Candy: Gummy Bears, Gummy Worms, Licorice, Marshmallows, Jelly Beans, lollipops, Chocolate Bars, Bubblegum *Favorite Drinks: Milk, water, juice, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, fruit punch, Kool-Aid, Lemonade, Tea *Favorite Flowers: Daisies, Sunflowers, Tulips, Roses, Orchids, Petunias, lavender, Poppies, *Favorite Animals: Dogs, Cats, Ducks, Foxes, Ponies, Sheep, Seals, Chickens, Cows, Lizards, Frogs, Chinchillas, Mice, Squirrels, Rabbits, Chipmunks, Birds, Dolphins, Deer, Hamsters, *Favorite Vehicles: Planes, Helicopters, Cars, Boats, Hovercrafts, Trains *Favorite Songs: Different For Girls, Setting the World On Fire, H.O.L.Y., This Is How We Roll, Cruise, *Favorite Music Genres: Country, Classical, Country Rock, R&B Appearance In her original and current design, she wears a strapless pink dress with a black belt and purple flats. The shoes were changed into hot pink Mary Jane shoes. Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Tweens Category:Females